The Shocking News
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Brenda is in Paris with Donna Brenda gets some shocking news. It will change her life and all those around her. What about Dylan and Kelly and their summer fling? When Brenda returns early what will she find? Will Dylan leave Brenda or stay with her and help her through what she is about to go through or will he ditch her for Kelly?
1. Chapter 1

THE SHOCKING NEWS

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any characters you recognize

CHAPTER ONE

"Kelly, I will tell Brenda about us when she gets home from Paris." Dylan said.

"What are you going to tell her though? Are you going to tell her that you want to be with me or with her?" Kelly presses wanting to know if she went behind her best friends' back and went after her boyfriend and got him or so it seemed for nothing. Would she only have the memory of the summer or would it be more?

"I don't know, Kel. I haven't figured out what I want and I have told you this. I have to see Brenda to decide who I want. I need to talk to her and then I will know what I want. Give me a little time Kel."

"Dylan I'm sorry but I love you and I want you and you care about me too, I know you do and I just want to know if I just lost my best friend for nothing." Kelly lets a tear slide down her face.

Dylan falls for it and hugs Kelly and holds her careful that no one saw them together like this. "I'm sure my feelings for you won't change I just have to see Brenda and talk to her and make her understand if I decide to break up with her why and I don't want to hurt Brenda she's been there for me more times than I can count. I also don't want to alienate Brandon and Brenda is his sister and he's my best friend, you have to understand Kel, I have to tread carefully when it comes to Brenda and Brandon."

"Okay, I'll wait and I will be waiting for you. The Walsh's are having that welcome home party next week for Brenda and Donna."

"Yes, they are."

"I wish the summer wasn't about over, I wish we could be like this always. Just us together. I'm really scared that you will choose Brenda."

"Kel, like I have told you I don't know how I feel about Brenda right now. We have to wait till she gets home I won't make a decision without seeing her first and if I choose you explaining to her what happened and how."

"I know. Let's go catch some waves." Kelly said knowing he was tired of talking about this. She just wanted Dylan.

Meanwhile in France Donna is waiting to hear the news about Brenda, she had passed out at the luncheon that they were having for the sendoff that was happening in a few days. Brenda had been eating and talking, laughing and suddenly she just passed out.

Brenda finally comes out and Donna overhears the doctor saying to Brenda, "you don't have much time to make a decision about treatment Ms. Walsh or you may not be around. You are in a serious condition if you do not get treatment now than you are risking dying please Ms. Walsh, I would hate to see a young woman like you die because of not getting treatment."

"What's wrong, Brenda? Doctor what's wrong with Brenda?"

"You are a friend of hers?"

"Yes, we came to Paris together on vacation. We live in California."

"Good. Ms. Walsh has a brain tumor and it needs to be removed fast or it will grow and it is growing and that is why she has been having headaches. She needs to see a specialist and needs to have it removed."

"Oh my god." Donna said now not knowing what to do.

"Donna, let's go. Thank you doctor Lanquet."

"Brenda remember to take the medicine or you may have more of those spells and they will get worse. Keep them with you at all times. Do not get overly upset because you could pass out if you do keep yourself calm at all times."

"Thank you." Brenda drags Donna out of there. "Do not tell my family. Did you call them?"

"No I wanted to wait till I knew something and could tell them what was wrong."

"Good do not tell my parents or Brandon not right now. I just want to have some time to adjust to this before I tell them about the tumor."

"Bren, according to that doctor if you don't see a doctor, a specialist you may not be around to see anything ever again."

"I know what he said and I will tell them just not right away. I want a few days of being with my family and with Dylan before I tell them and worry them. Promise me Donna that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't tell anyone but I think you need to tell them as soon as you possibly can after all your life is on the line according to that doctor."

"I know I just want some time to accept it and think about what I want to do. I need time to think about this without everyone telling me what I need to do and arguing about what to do. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, I can. But I won't keep the secret for long because I love you and want you to live."

"Thanks Donna, don't tell Kelly but you are my new best friend. Really thanks Donna."

"You are welcome, come on let's get out of here."

"What a good idea." Especially since Brenda had this feeling that something wasn't quite right and she didn't know what made her think something was very wrong. She would call her parents later and maybe something happened that she didn't know about and they hadn't called and told her. She just had this feeling beside the brain tumor that something was really wrong and she didn't know what. She hoped it was nothing serious though.

Little did Brenda know that what she was feeling was about Dylan and Kelly but she would find out and sooner than anyone thought because later that night Donna was having second thoughts and called the airport and got there flight moved up to tomorrow night and then she called her mom and dad and the Walsh's and told them that the flight had been moved up and that she and Brenda wanted to surprise everyone else. So the parents would keep their coming home early quiet.

Brenda the next day when she woke up and found out what Donna had done was mad at first and then she packed and got on the plane with Donna still not happy but she understood that Donna was afraid something was going to happen while they were in France and so she knew Donna had done it out of love and fear for Brenda's safety.

No one least of all Dylan and Kelly knew that Brenda was coming in early and she sure would surprise everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

THE SHOCKING NEWS

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any characters you recognize

CHAPTER TWO

Jim and Cindy and Felice and John Martin were waiting for their daughter's plane to arrive. Before it touched down though Brenda had made Donna promise that she would tell no one what they learned about the brain tumor. Donna had told Brenda that she had a few days and if she hadn't of told her family by then all bets were off. Donna would tell them. Brenda agreed to tell them and Dylan within a few days. She just wanted time to adjust to this shocking news. She was still in shock, she may die. She was only eighteen and she may die. How was she going to tell her family that? And how was she going to tell Dylan that? She wanted a life with Dylan and now it seemed that life may not last long. She knew that she needed to see the doctor, but right now she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had a brain tumor that could kill her. She wanted to go see Dylan and surprise him.

Brenda and Donna walked out of the gate and saw their parents standing there waiting for them. They walked up and gave their parents hugs and they all went to get their suitcases. Brenda and Donna went out to the parking lot and hugged and Donna whispered in her ear. "Tell your parents."

"I will." Brenda whispered back. "I want to go see Dylan and surprise him."

"I'm going to do the same with David. Do you want me to pick you up after you get settled and we can go see David and Dylan?"

"Yeah that would be good." Brenda said.

"Okay, see you in an hour or so. I'll call you before I come over."

"Okay."

Brenda got in the car with her parents after they put her luggage into the trunk and Donna got in the car with her parents.

Jim says "Brenda, I'm glad your home."

"I enjoyed Paris, but I am glad to be home. I can't wait to see Dylan."

"About Dylan."

"Dad, I love Dylan and I want to be with him and only him."

"I know, I will try not to interfere but you, Dylan, Cindy and I need to sit down and talk. Not argue but just talk, like adults."

"I will talk to Dylan about it." Brenda says.

"Good." Brenda says, starting to get a headache which was not good.

Thankfully a few minutes later they pull into Casa Walsh. Brandon's car wasn't there so he wasn't home, which was good, he could always tell when something was wrong with her.

Jim helped carry her luggage upstairs and he said to her, "I really am glad your home."

"So am I." Brenda walks into her Dad's outstretched arm and he hugs her and a couple tears roll down Brenda's face just thinking that she may not be around, that she may die.

Jim asks "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just glad that we are not fighting about Dylan." She knows she needs to calm down or she could pass out. She needed to take her meds before she left to go see Dylan and David.

"So am I, sweetie." He feels that there is something wrong and wonders what it is. He'll talk to Cindy, maybe she can figure it out. Maybe Brenda will tell her what is going on.

"Donna is going to be picking me up so I can go surprise Dylan." Brenda told her Dad.

"Okay." Jim didn't want Brenda to be with Dylan but he didn't want to fight with her all the time either. They did need to make some rules though, the four of them, Jim, Cindy, Brenda and Dylan.

Right then Brenda's cell phone began to ring so she pushed talk and she heard Donna's voice saying she was on her way over to the Walsh house.

Brenda kissed her father's cheek and told him she had to hurry up and shower and change. She ran into her room and took a quick shower applied her makeup and blow dried her hair and when she came out of the bathroom in a towel Donna was there and she had gotten into Brenda's suitcases and got out a short dress for Brenda to wear.

Donna asked, "You haven't told them yet."

Brenda said, "No I want to see Dylan first then I thought I would bring Dylan back here after Brandon gets home and tell everyone at the same time."

"I want to come with you back here and be here when you tell them. I want to be here for you."

"Okay, maybe we should get the whole gang together so I can tell everyone at the same time."

"That's a good idea as soon as we have seen Dylan and David let's call Kelly, Steve and Andrea and have them meet us at your house."

"Okay, let me put this on and we will go." Brenda gets dressed and her and Donna leave the Walsh's and heads to David's who is shocked to see Donna because she was still supposed to be in Paris. He kisses her and gets in her car and they head to Dylan's and sees Kelly's car at Dylan's and Brenda has a bad feeling.

Donna and David don't like the fact that Kelly's car was there either. They don't like it at all and Brenda gets out of the car and so does Donna and David asked if they should stay in the car and she says no, she was going in too.

Brenda walks up to the door with Donna and David behind her and tries the door and it's unlocked and she sees Dylan kissing Kelly on the couch.

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Brenda said, shocking the couple on the couch and they stand up and face an angry Brenda and a discussed Donna and David.

"Brenda, what are you doing back? You weren't supposed to be home for a week." Kelly said, shocked.

"What difference does it make that I am home now. How could you, Kelly and Dylan. How could you? I stood behind both of you how many times. Dylan I have always been on your side and you do this to me. Kelly when everyone told me you were a slut and worthless unless you wanted an easy screw I supported you and didn't believe it but now I do. You two are unbelievable. How could you do this?" Brenda said crying and very upset which worries Donna.

Dylan realizes by looking at Brenda and how much she is hurt that he loves her not Kelly. How was he going to convince Brenda of that though? "Brenda, I know it looks bad but Kelly and I have shared a few kisses but we haven't slept together." He goes to touch her and she jerks back not wanting him to touch her.

"Don't touch me when you have had your hands on her. How could you do it, Dylan?"

"I don't know. I love you, Brenda." Dylan says, breaking Kelly's heart. He looks at Kelly and sees the devastation on her face. How could he do this to Bren? "Bren, I love you, I screwed up and made a mistake please forgive me."

"Go to hell, Dylan. Kelly was my best friend once and how could you cheat on me especially with her?"

"I don't know. I screwed up and I know I did. Please Bren, give me a chance to make it up to you. I will never cheat on you again, I promise."

Donna tells an upset Brenda to calm down, and take some deep breaths she was getting to upset. Everyone hears her and no one understands why and David says to Donna, "Donna, she just caught her boyfriend with Kelly kissing. I think she has a right to be upset."

"You don't understand she needs to calm down now." Donna said, forcefully which surprised everyone because they had never heard her speak like that before.

"Why does Brenda need to calm down? She can be upset if she wants to after all Dylan was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. He and I have spent the summer together." Kelly says and smirks at Brenda who walks over and slaps Kelly.

"You are a bitch Kelly and you are no friend of mine, not anymore. I hate you, Kelly, you are a slut like everyone said you are. You are not welcome at my house anymore. Stay the hell away from me. As for you Dylan I love you and I thought you loved me but I guess not."

"I do love you. I made a mistake please forgive me, Bren."

Brenda's head starts hurting worse than it was before and before she can answer him she passes out and only Donna knows what is wrong with her.

Dylan runs over to her and kneels down and takes Brenda's head in his hand and Donna takes out her phone and calls an ambulance knowing that Brenda needed a hospital.

"Donna, what is wrong with her?" Dylan demands wanting to know what was wrong with the woman he loved.

Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far.


End file.
